


One Direction Adopted Me?!?!?!?!/11/1/11?!?

by emibeef



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 1D X Y/N, F/M, Multi, Original Fiction, Short Story, found this in my google docs, self insert memery, who else is in 1d i literally cant remember uhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28539570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emibeef/pseuds/emibeef
Summary: Y/N's parents abandoned her at birth because she was so UGLY. she's lived in an orphanage in the city for 16 years. will she age out of the system or be adopted and have a loving family?
Relationships: One Direction Ensemble/Reader
Kudos: 1





	One Direction Adopted Me?!?!?!?!/11/1/11?!?

**Author's Note:**

> found this sitting in my google docs from like 2 years ago and then edited it a bit, originally it stopped at "One Direction." and i thought that was NOT funky OR fresh so i added some flavour

It was a bright July morning, the sunbeams flooding my small orphanage room and merging with my dusty cement floor. The air was musty in the large, dark "home". I rolled out of my bed and slipped into my pink hightop Converse. As I made my way over to my vanity, I opened the curtains and cracked the window behind my mattress. Tossing my curly, chocolate brown hair with highlights into a messy bun, I looked at myself in the mirror. "God, I'm so ugly. No one would ever adopt me." I turned into the sunlight, and the rays illuminated my hourglass figure. I took a look into my vanity again, and decided to put some mascara on. I gazed into my ice blue eyes and pouted. I turned with a start when I heard my heavy mahogany door creak open.

"Y/N, I hope you look presentable for once!" The voice came from the doorway, and I glared at the woman addressing me.

"What the hell do you want?"

"Come to the kitchen."

"Fine, when I'm done."

The door slammed shut, and I was alone again. I sighed, and continued staring into my vanity. 

After a few minutes, I decided it was best to head down. My bun bounced as I bounded down the wooden steps to the gunmetal grey and white tiled kitchen floor. I turned to the door, and I saw five silhouetted figures sitting at the dining table.

One Direction.

"Ello luv, we're 'ere to adoptcha!" said the British one. "Go pack your bags," Zayn looked me up and down, "we're leaving in half an hour." I run into my room and snatch my only belongings out of my vanity drawer; a dollar store hairbrush, my makeup bag, and exactly 3 scrunchies. As I leapt down the stairs, I tripped on air and fell into Niall's arms. "Woah, careful there." He paused to look at what I was clutching to my chest, and frowned slightly. "It's okay, Y/N, we'll go shopping later to get you some new stuff." He pulled me into a hug and held me there for a while.  
"Okay, all set?" the British one asked with a grin. "Absolutely, let's go!"


End file.
